Under the starry night
by reregniL
Summary: {REUPLOADED} When the professor's assistant works too hard, who is there to bring some fun into her? A certain golden eyed teen will do. MangaquestShipping


**It is my very first oneshot! I hope it isn't too short.**

** Under the starry night**

** Crystal's POV**

"Come on, Super Serious Gal!" I rubbed my temple to ease my headache. I was in Professor Elm's lab, working to finish the papers Professor Oak assigned me. Gold continued. "Just a minute, please?"

"No!" The golden eyed teen pouted. "I mean, why the hell are you awake? It is freaking midnight." I emphasised. He stopped pouting before whining again.

"I'm just not sleepy." He yawned, which didn't help him prove his point. "Anyway, why can't you just be free for one minute?" He got closer to my face. _Oh no. _I felt heat coming upwards to my face. I shook my head to remove the burning feeling in my face.

"Because I am busy!" I pointed towards the papers. I quickly turned around, trying to ignore him further. But it was futile.

"Well..." Gold quietly muttered. "Then I have no choice but to..." Swiftly, he picked me up and set me down at his shoulder. Good thing he didn't see me blush as red as the ribbon tied around my marshmallow hat. "Do this." He finished.

"L...L...Let me go!" I stuttered, even though I knew it was useless.

"I got something good to show you." He smirked and began to head to his said place.

"Then see it by yourself!" I struggled to get out of his hold. _Since when did he got so strong?_

Without a word, he sent out his Ambipom. "Ataro, can you get the place ready?" His Long Tail Pokemon dashed off through the open window. Gold (rudely) kicked the lab door open. He slowly went out of the lab, following Ataro.

"Where are you taking me?" I growled. He chuckled.

"No need to get serious. You are already serious enough." I rolled my eyes.

"Let me down, Gold. Professor Oak needs them right away."

"Then he just gotta wait."

Angered, I sent out my Meganium. "Mega, get me away from Gold!" But before Mega took any action, Gold whispered to him. "Are you listening, Mega?" Mega then used his Vine Whip to release me from Gold. He set me down on his back.

"Gold, maybe some other time. Mega, can you go to the Professor Oak's lab?" But instead, Mega didn't listen to me, and decided to go Gold's direction. Gold smirked.

"I guess your Pokemon wants you to rest too, huh?"

"Fine. I give up." I got my Pokegear, and dialled the Professor's number. "Professor Oak?"

"Yes, Crys?" I sighed.

"Can I take a short break?" Professor Oak seemed surprised by that.

"Is there anything wrong, Crys?" He asked worriedly.

"No, just Gold." I heard him chuckle.

"Okay, take a short break with your _boyfriend._" He quickly hung up before I said anything about it.

"What did the Professor say?" Gold looked at me with a mischievous look. I quickly turn my head away from his view, hoping he didn't see me flushed. We continued our way through the forest path, without a word or sound. Gold suddenly halted. "Ahh. We're here."

I looked forward. The trees were pushed back by Ataro's Double Hit. The trees not blocking the view any more, countless stars shone across the dark night, lighting the pitch black forest path. The golden brightness of the stars was above us, lighting us as if we were on a spotlight.

"Wow..." Was all I could say. Gold smiled.

"Told ya' it's going to be good." I smiled back to him. We continued to watch the stars until we both saw a shooting star. "Shoot, too bad I couldn't make a wish." Gold said.

"You still believe in that myth?" I asked.

"Well, Pokemon makes wishes on stars, so why can't we do it?" He continued. "Let's both make a wish if there is a second shooting star." I giggled at his childishness.

As if on cue, another star fell out of the sky. Gold quickly closed his eyes and murmured something. After a moment, Gold asked, "What did you wish for?"

Having not made any wishes, I asked, "What did you wish for?"

"To be with you forever." _Well, that was corny._

But my face flushed as soon as that sentence left his mouth. _Why am I blushing so much these days? _"So, back to you, Crys."

"I..I..I.."

**Beep **

** Beep**

"I-I gotta get back to work." I quickly got up from Mega, and put him back into his respective ball. "Well, it was nice hanging out with you. See you tomorrow." I began to dash back to the lab.

"Wait!" He shouted. Gold soon caught up to me. _When did he get so fast now? _"Can't you just go back together with me?" He panted.

"But I am going to be late if I don't turn in the paper!" He soon regained his composure.

"Work, work, work. That is pretty much the only thing you have in your head, Super Serious Gal." I rolled my eyes.

"Would you stop calling me that? Anyway, I am a busy person. You just have to get used to it." Gold pouted.

"Are you sure you aren't going to stay for a little while with me?" He asked with his puppy eyes.

"I'm sure." I said. _Like that will work. _

"Before you go then..." He leaned close to my face. "Here you go." With that, he kissed me. I was caught off guard with his surprise kiss. If making me red as Cheri berry was his objective, then he succeeded it. After few seconds, he stopped kissing me.

"Bye, Crys. See you tomorrow." He then dashed away to his house's direction, with his Ataro at his side. As he went towards the direction of his house, I stood there, frozen and flustered. While I was under the spell, I had only one question to ask myself.

"When was he that cute?"

* * *

**Lingerer here! This is my first oneshot, so if there is anything unsatisfying to you, let me know. Please R&R so I can know. Thank you.**


End file.
